Miraculous
by TheBlueNebula
Summary: A sudden display of sadness from Cat Noir makes her rethink her decision of the two not getting to know each other


Adrian moaned as he sunk into his chair and tossed his remote on to the floor. "Ahh, there is nothing on TV." Adrian checked the time on his clock, half one. "Plagg, what do you say about a little late night stroll?"

Plagg flew up out of the empty camembert box he had been asleep in. "Oh come on I was in the middle of the best dream about camembert."

Adrien laughed a little while shaking his head. "Of course. Plagg claws out!"

"No, no, no Adrien let my go back to my dream." The small cat-like kwami cried before being sucked into the miraculous. After the quick transformation Cat Noir jumped up onto the frame of his open window. He took one last at his room before leaping out the window.

* * *

"And don't be late again Marinette or Damocles will have you in after-school detention."

"I won' be Alya don't worry. Now goodnight." Marinette reassured her friend.

Alya smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow my BFF."

The video call ended and Marinette closed her laptop down. Tikki flew up from behind the laptop. "It's nice that your friends look out for you Marinette."

"Of course Tikki," Marinette said as she stood up from her desk. "That's what friends are for."

Tikki flew around a little. "Marinette, you should get should some rest if you don't wanna be late tomorrow."

"You're right Tikki." Marinette agreed as she climbed into her bed.

"Goodnight Marinette." Tikki said as she snuggled in beside Marinette.

"Goodnight Tikki."

* * *

Cat Noir jumped down onto the rooftop which he had previously set up an amazing date for Ladybug and himself. Of course, she never showed. Cat Noir leaned against the railing. He stared across at the adjacent rooftop and smiled at the thought of that night with Marinette. Cat Noir always enjoyed his time with Marinette whether it is as Cat Noir or more commonly as Adrien.

"I wonder if she's up." Cat Noir said quietly to himself. "Better to be alone with her than be alone with myself."

Cat Noir jumped from his rooftop to the one of Marinette's building and landed with a thud. He lifted the roof panel to reveal a pitch black room due to his night vision he could clearly see Marinette asleep under her covers. He sighed and shut the panel again then walked over and leaned against the railing looking over the city. "I guess Cat Noir is alone for another night."

"Your not as quite as quiet as you think." Cat Noir spun around to find Marinette standing behind him on the rooftop."It not polite to watch people sleeping you know."

Cat Noir smiled and put his hand on the back of his head. "Yeah I was just... you know... bored and I thought you might be up."

Marinette looked at her clearly lonely partner in crime. "Why not hang out with Ladybug?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure she's asleep."

"She was." Marinette muttered to herself.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Marinette giggled nervously. "I said i'm sure she'd be willing to miss out on a few hours of sleep to hang out with you."

Cat Noir looked up at the stars in the clear night sky. "Maybe but I mean she has her own life which she tries to keep completely separate. She's afraid that hang out as friend, even with the masks, we might say something to reveal our identities."

"She's just trying to do what she thinks is best i'm sure but if she knew you spent the nights roaming by yourself i'm sure she would change her mind," Marinette suggested. She had had no idea that Cat Noir was so lonely at night.

Cat Noir smiled at her. "Maybe, you're right. I should text her."

"Yeah you should do that maybe not tonight though it's really late," Marinette agreed. "But if you don't mind I really need to go to sleep. I don't wanna be late for school tomorrow."

"Sure thing M'Lady," Cat Noir said as he hopped up on the railing and took one last look at her. "And thank you Marinette."

Cat Noir leaped off the roof then Tikki flew up out of the open hatch where she had been hiding. "Marinette, I thought you didn't want Cat Noir meeting you outside if you know saving the world."

"I didn't Tikki but I mean he seems so lonely. Maybe it's time we get to know each other a little more." Marinette said as she watched Cat Noir's silhouette hop from roof to roof in the distance.


End file.
